


now, maybe forever

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [144]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You and your sister have always been a bit too close, but now that you are at the Officer's Academy, you find a way to sneak out and become even closer.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Reader
Series: Commissions [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	now, maybe forever

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Ingrid's brother, but a year younger than her and attending school at the same time

Being only a year younger than your older sister, you are able to join her at the Officer’s Academy, both of you qualifying for this year’s class. That is just fine by you, because it allows you plenty of time to be close to Ingrid, glad that you will not be left behind when she is sent off to school. You know, eventually, that she will move on without you, and you will have no choice but to be left behind, but in the meantime, you can stick as close to her as possible, dreaming of a future where she does not have to leave.

The fact of the matter is, she is the only person in your family with a crest, and that makes her a valuable bride. Your family is not as great as it once was, and if you are ever going to rise in status, then Ingrid has to be married off, to bolster relations with another noble family. So, whether she wants it or not, and whether you want to lose her or not, there is nothing she can do to avoid that fate. Unless something very major changes somewhere along the line, but right now, that is outside of your power, and you can see no chance for that.

She was engaged once, to the oldest son of a close family, but when Glenn was lost, so too was her secure future, and for some time, Ingrid was so distraught that she was inconsolable, locking herself away from the rest of the world. Even then, you did not give up on trying to bring her back to you, and trying to stay close to you, and eventually, as she began to recover, you became an even more important part of her life. That is why you never want to leave her side, even though you know that one day, you will have to. You still think that Ingrid might need you, and if you are not with her, then how will you be able to help her?

But that is in the future still, as they have not found a husband for her that suits the goals of the family, so for now, you can enjoy your time with her, foolishly dreaming of a future where you have nothing to worry about, where you can be close to your sister without any other man getting in the way of that. Your time at the academy is invaluable to you, and you want to make the most of it, while you can.

The truth is, you love Ingrid as so much more than just your older sister. You wish that you had been born into a different family, not only because the taboo of a relationship would be gone, but then, you might have been born wealthy enough to be the kind of husband that your father wants for her, and then, you could keep Ingrid all to yourself. But, then, you would not still be her younger brother, and your bond would be different, so, truthfully, you are still glad that you were born into House Galatea, because it gave you the chance to grow up alongside Ingrid, to grow to love her as a sister, and then, so much more.

Being at the academy gives you new freedoms, as well as new restrictions. There are curfews and rules that did not exist at home, but you can escape the eyes of your parents here, with Ingrid being able to cut loose and be herself, when not under the scrutinizing eye of your father, searching for any signs that she is not the ideal bride, so that he can shut that down immediately. And so, you feel as though the two of you can be a lot closer here, without anyone being suspicious of how close you are.

After all, you are a pair of siblings, away from home for the first time, at least for this long, and it would only make sense for the two of you to want to stay close, so that you do not get too homesick. No one would suspect that you care a bit too much about your sister, or that the feeling might be mutual, and that she might just be waiting for the perfect opportunity to show that to you, once she knows that the two of you can truly be safe, a secret that her future groom can never know about.

That is the only thing that has kept the two of you apart, up until now, as she worries that a scandal could ruin not just her reputation, but her chance to secure a good husband and protect her family. She has always been honorable like that, putting everyone else before herself. Her dream of being a knight suits her so much better than her destiny of being a bargaining chip for the family, nothing more. The more time you spend thinking about it, the more you want to be the one to liberate her from this, to find some way to save her from her fate. Even if she were not able to be with you, as long as she could live her life as she chose, you know that that would be good enough for you.

But for now, the two of you are mere students, enjoying your life as much as you possibly can before you have to grow up and face the future. And that is when you begin pushing your boundaries here, trying to find a time that you can be together, can have at least one chance to be together, before it is too late. With your rooms right next to each other, it seems like it would be possible to sneak in to see one another, but with the rooms packed in so tightly together, it is probably impossible to keep quiet enough to avoid someone figuring out what is going on between the two of you, and then it would all be ruined.

For some time, neither of you can think of anything, until it finally comes to you. When you are in your rooms at night, you know that you do not dare to try anything, because everyone else is in their rooms as well. But if you were to sneak out somewhere, then maybe that would finally give the two of you the chance to be alone together. It is a big risk in its own way, but Ingrid has learned a thing or two from Sylvain and all of his bad habits, so she thinks that the two of you might be able to get away with it, if you are careful enough.

The plans are set, a night chosen, and you go to your room like nothing is happening, knowing that when you sneak out, Ingrid will be waiting for you in the courtyard. It seems like way too obvious of a place, but the fact is, it is one of the last places that anyone would think to look for the two of you at night, especially when they all think that you are both safe in your room. Even so, you know that the risk you are taking is great, but even so, you will take whatever chance you can get to be alone with Ingrid, and you will do everything that you can to protect her, no matter what may happen tonight.

When you catch sight of her, you are immediately filled with a warmth, just to be able to see your sister waiting for you, knowing exactly what is coming. However, you already notice that there is something off about her, something about the way she is standing, stiff and uncomfortable. Maybe she is just extremely nervous about all of this; you will have to do whatever you can to help her relax, so that the two of you can really enjoy yourselves tonight.

“Ingrid,” you say softly, once you are close to her. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Ingrid…”

“I-I have to,” she replies, and you can sense that discomfort again, wondering what it could be. It can’t be that she is having second thoughts, is it? If she is, then you would definitely back off, but you really hope that that is not the case, because you do not want anything to come between the two of you. It is going to hurt enough to have to let go of her in the future, and you think that it will be even worse if you never have the chance to be with her before that day comes.

“Are you alright?” you ask, wanting to get to the heart of the matter, before you accidentally take things too far or something.

“I’m fine, it’s just cold out here,” she says. It sounds like a lie, but whatever it is, she does not seem willing to tell you the truth, and you hope that that means she is just nervous about this, and does not want to worry you with that.

“Then let me help warm you up,” you reply, leaning in to press your lips to hers. Ingrid melts into your kiss right away, relaxing immediately, and you are glad to see that you are able to have that effect on her. Pulling her close, you let your worries slip away, only wanting to focus on her, and how much you love her. However, it does not take long for her to fidget, and stiffen up again, and you pull out of the kiss.

“It’s nothing,” she says, before you can even ask her what the problem is. “Really, it’s…”

“If there’s a problem, you can tell me,” you reply. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want to just sneak back to our rooms, we can.”

“It’s not that! It’s just that I…well, where I had to come out and wait for you here, I mean…I’ve been waiting here since not long after dinner, remember?”

“Yeah…” you say, confused. That was the plan that the two of you had made, where she would not return to her room after dinner, and would find a place to go unnoticed out here, and then you would sneak out to find her. “I could have waited out here, if you wanted me to?”

“It isn’t that, it’s just that I…probably should have gone back, at least for a little bit,” says Ingrid, and you still have no idea what she is trying to say to you. At least, until you see the way she fidgets this time, and you start to piece it together, making sense of your sister’s movements, and suddenly understanding what she has to be uncomfortable about. She has been waiting outside for you for some time, which means that she has not had a chance to relieve herself in a while, which means that, right now, she is uncomfortable because she has to pee.

“Oh, is it…that?” you ask, not sure if it would be impolite for you to say it out loud. Even in the moonlight, you can see that Ingrid is blushing furiously, struggling to make eye contact with you.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t expect something like this to happen,” she mumbles. “I should have been more careful, but…I’m sure that I’ll be fine. We can just keep on, like we planned to. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Are you sure?” you ask, but even as you do, you really hope that she will not back out, and not just because you have been looking forward to this night for a while. For whatever reason, knowing the predicament that she is in only excites you more, and you find yourself wanting to see how far you can push this. That certainly does not qualify as protecting your older sister, and you have no idea why you feel that way in the first place, but you can’t help yourself, your curiosity growing.

“I…” Her expression falters again, and you can tell just how bad it is getting for her. How you did not notice her desperation sooner, you are not sure, but now, you can see it in all of her movements, and you know that she must be close to her limit. However, if she were to leave now, and have to come back to you, there is more of a risk of her being spotted, of the two of you being caught. She knows this as well as you do, and neither of you want to waste your perfect opportunity, that you have worked so hard to make. That is why she is willing to push herself, even though it is becoming clear that she might not make it.

That idea continues to excite her more and more, and you are not sure what you should do about it. A caring brother would call the whole thing off for the sake of her comfort, and simply hope that there is something else that can be done later, or perhaps, try to come up with some alternative solution to the problem at hand. You have no idea why you enjoy watching her squirm this much, but you do not say anything, until Ingrid begins to whimper.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she says, “I didn’t expect it to be this bad, this is so embarrassing. I really don’t want to ruin this, but I…”

“You should get out of that skirt,” you find yourself saying, not realizing what you are saying to her until it is already out of your mouth. “You don’t want to make a mess of your clothes, or else it will be difficult to explain. You won’t want anyone else to find out about this incident, I’m sure. But you know that I won’t tell anyone.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” she asks, but already, you have moved forward to help her out of her skirt, kissing along her neck as you do, to try and calm her down a bit, to get her lost in pleasure so that you can soothe her, so that this will be easier for her to deal with. You know that there is not much else for it, and that she is going to piss herself if she does not leave either way. Even if you do not quite understand your interest in that, you are going to go with it for the time being, because that will be easier for the both of you.

Ingrid tries to resist at first, but soon lets you help her undress from the waist down, squirming and fidgeting the whole time, unable to keep her shaky legs still. She is very close to losing control, and that fact has you so aroused that you can hardly contain yourself. You have wanted your sister for so long that you were already impatient, but somehow, seeing her desperate to pee has only increased that for you, and you are absolutely dying to feel it when it happens.

You get out of your own pants as well, knowing that it will do no good to keep her clothes clean if she is going to make a mess of you, and you pull her close, embracing her as she trembles, trying to protest. She knows that she is about to lose control, and she still has not figured out that you want to be close to her when it happens, so she tries to warn you. You silence her warnings with a kiss, pressing your lips to hers, and keeping her there, nudging a leg between hers as you do.

It seems that keeping her thighs pressed tightly together was all that was keeping her from completely losing control, and that, by pushing them apart, you were able to unleash the floor. Ingrid whimpers into your kiss as she loses control of her bladder, the sudden, hot torrent of piss gushing out over your leg, and you can feel her growing limp in your arms, relaxing into the relief that she has no choice but to embrace. She is so confused by your enjoyment of it, by the way that you encouraged her to let it go this far, but it feels so good, and she is no longer battling against her aching bladder, so of course the best choice is to just give in, and enjoy it.

By the time her stream slows to a stop, she has thoroughly soaked your leg, and there is a sizable puddle at your feet. You break the kiss then, to see the way Ingrid blushes furiously, unable to believe that this has really happened, that she was really able to do something like that. But you are here to comfort her through it, quietly assuring her, “It’s okay, I liked that. And now that that’s out of the way, there is nothing else to stop us from doing what we came here for, right?”

“I…you liked it?” she asks, and you smile as you nod. Ingrid’s brow furrows for a moment, but she is not able to make sense of it, and she decides to simply give up on that. “Well, if that’s the case, I…I suppose that there’s no problem with it. As long as you aren’t bothered, then I’m not bothered either.”

You are glad that she is not at all put off by your unusual enjoyment of her desperation, and now, when she trembles in your arms, it is from her lust, and not from her desperation. She wants you so badly now, wants you just as badly as you want her. The two of you have waited far too long for this, but now, there is nothing to stop you from having your lovely night with her.

Already, you reach down to finger her, feeling her relax even more into your touch, moaning softly for you. You kiss along her neck again, helping her to relax even more, as she gives into her lust. She is not just wet from the “accident,” you can tell, and as she relaxes into your touch, you push another hand under her shirt, so that you can grope at one of her breasts, causing her to shudder in excitement.

As you work your fingers inside of her, teasing her with them, you begin toying with her nipple, pinching and playing with it to make her moan, as she fights to keep her voice quiet. The two of you can’t be too loud, of course, but you know that it will be difficult to keep your voices low as you continue to give in, more and more, to your pent-up desires for one another.

It has been so long now that you have dreamed about this, and now, it barely feels real, to be able to touch her like this. You love her so much that you can hardly stand it, and in this moment, you become more determined than ever before to make sure that you never lose her in any way. Perhaps there is some other way to secure your family’s future, without her having to marry someone that she does not love. If you try hard enough, you might be able to find a way, and you resolve to start planning for something like that as soon as possible, just as soon as you are not distracted, like you are right now.

Because, of course, right now you just want to focus on her, and focus on making her happy. Tomorrow, there will be plenty of time to figure out the future, and right now, there is just enough time for you to show her what she really means to you. The more she moans, the more impatient you become to take her, but still you focus on the foreplay for a bit longer, wanting to make absolutely certain that she is ready for you, and that she is enjoying herself as much as she possibly can.

You take cues from her moans, listening to her voice to hear the slight shifts, as she begins to give in, more and more, until you know that she is starting to get overwhelmed, and you want to overwhelm her. You want her to be unable to think about anything outside of this moment, to be so overcome that she will always remember this as the best night of her life, as the best that she has ever felt. As she begins to grow weak in the knees, you know that she will not be able to take much more, and that she will not be able to support her own body weight for much longer, as the pleasure becomes too much for her to bear.

That is what you move forward, pushing her back against the nearest wall, so that her weight can be distributed between the wall and yourself, so that you can support Ingrid while you overwhelm her, until finally, you know that she is ready for you. Finally, you are going to be able to get what you have yearned for for far too long, and finally, you will be able to claim your sister in a way that no man will ever be able to. No matter what may happen from this point on, Ingrid will be yours in this way, at least, and you will always know that you were her first, just the same as she was your first.

She wraps her legs around you and, slowly, you begin to push inside of her, the tip of your cock penetrating her and causing you to let out a low moan that you are not able to suppress. Already, it is amazing, better than you ever could have imagined, and you can’t help but want more, struggling to take things slowly as you ease inside of her, trying to give Ingrid all that time that she needs to adjust to having you within her. Eventually, you are able to fill her completely, and it takes you a moment of gasping for breath before you are able to regain your composure, and all the while, Ingrid is whimpering in pleasure for you.

The two of you have become one at last, and it does not take long before she is ready for more, so steadily, you begin to rock your hips, starting out with a slow rhythm that quickly begins to pick up in pace, because you just can’t help yourself. You quickly become greedy, and as you fuck her, Ingrid struggles more and more to hold back her moans, both of you struggling to keep quiet, even though you know that you have to. At times, you have to slow down only to make sure that you do not cry out and expose what the two of you are doing, but even so, you are not able to calm down for long, both of you so eager for more that you just have to keep going.

“I love you,” she whines, just before she comes, and when she does, she has to keep her mouth clamped shut to swallow the cry that threatens to escape, as her body is completely overtaken by pleasure. You have been right on the edge for too long now, just trying to make sure that you got her off first, and that is too much for you to handle, joining her in bliss right then and there, struggling just as much as she does to keep your moans under control.

The two of you are left panting and dazed for some time after that, stumbling as you try to get the clothes that you have shed back on, so that you can sneak back to your rooms. It seems that you have managed to go undetected tonight, but already, you know that this will not be the last time that the two of you sneak out like this. And, along the way, you hope to find a way to ensure that the two of you can be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
